Für wen die Stunde schlägt
by Mikesch10
Summary: AU, Harrys fünftes Jahr. Nachdem er Dudley vor den Dementoren gerettet hat, schickt ihm das Ministerium einen Brief, in dem es ankündigt, seinen Zauberstab zerbrechen zu lassen. Dumbledores Brief kommt nicht an. Pairing: Harry/Daphne/Susan. fifth year. Das ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, die Originalstory ist von nefislab.


**Disclaimer:**Mir gehört weder die Idee noch die Figuren, die hier vorkommen, ich habe diese FF lediglich aus dem Englischen übersetzt.

Der Tag, an dem die Welt auseinanderbrach 

Harry ließ den Brief des Ministeriums zurück auf den Küchentisch der Dursleys sinken, während er leicht nickte. Fast unsichtbar nickte er. Sie würden kommen. Sie würden kommen, um seinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen und ihn mitzunehmen. Ihn mitzunehmen für etwas, das er getan hatte, um sich und seinen Cousin zu schützen. Seine Augen glitten über den zitternden, ja beinahe vor Angst scheppernden Dudley, über seine dünne Tante, die ihr Bestes gab, um ihren dicken Sohn zu wärmen. Sie gab ihr Bestes, ihn mit ihrem dünneren und nur wenig wärmeren Körper zu wärmen. Ihre und Dudleys Augen lagen auf Harry und er sah etwas, was er noch nie zuvor in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Dankbarkeit. Sein Cousin schaffte es kurz, seinen zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„D-d-danke, H-h-harry" Er versuchte, einen ordentlichen Satz zustande zu bringen, was ihm jedoch kläglich misslang. Das war es aber nicht, was Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia dazu brachte, ihren Sohn anzustarren wie einen Außerirdischen. Es war die Tatsache, dass Dudley sich gerade bei Harry bedankt hatte. Petunia schlang ihre Arme sofort um den Kopf ihres unterkühlten Sohnes, während sie schrie, dass Harry ihren Sohn irgendwie kontrollieren würde. Vernon war nach dieser Anschuldigung wesentlich weniger friedlich. Sein Kopf nahm eine interessante Rotschattierung an (mit einem sehr großen Anteil an Pink), als er einige Schritte auf Harry zuging, das Gesicht vor Ärger, Hass und Wut verzogen.

„WAS HAST DU MIT MEINEM SOHN GEMACHT, DU FREAK?", schrie er, während er versuchte, noch größer und furchteinflößender zu wirken, als er ohnehin schon war. Harry blinzelte in das wutverzerrte rote Gesicht seines Onkels, und kicherte dunkel über dessen erbärmlichen Versuch, ihm Angst einzujagen.

„Ich habe deinen Sohn vor einem Schicksal gerettet, das schlimmer ist als der Tod und du schreist mich zum Dank an?", kicherte er wieder, was dazu führte, dass Tante Petunia ihn erneut hasserfüllt ansah und Onkel Vernons Gesicht eine noch dünklere Rotschattierung annahm. Harry schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf über seine verbohrten Verwandten und sah Dudley an. „Gern geschehen Dudley, ich-"

Harry wurde grob unterbrochen, als die Faust seines Onkels mit seinem Kopf kollidierte und ihn zu Boden schlug. Onkel Vernon beäugte seinen Neffen, während irgendetwas brüllte, das in keinen Sprachkontext passte. Harry, der seine Sucherreflexe verwendete, rollte blitzschnell zur Seite, um seinem Onkel von der Größe und Körperfülle eines Wals Platz zu machen. Sein Onkel hatte aufgrund seiner Eigendynamik und Trägheit das Gleichgewicht verloren. Blitzschnell schoss Harrys Zauberstab von seiner Hosentasche in seine Hand und der dünne Teenager zeigte damit drohend auf den Kopf seines wutschnaubenden Onkels.

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, wirst du es bereuen", schwor er, während er sich eine freie Hand gegen die Wunde presste, die der Ehering seines Onkels verursacht hatte. Tante Petunia lächelte höhnisch, genau wie sein verhasster Lehrer für Zaubertränke es zu tun pflegte.

„Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das eine leere Drohung ist, Freak! Sie werfen dich aus der Schule, wenn du das tust", zischte sie mit einem siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck, während ihr Mann sich schwer atmend auf die Füße zog. Sie wandte sich ihrem Mann zu, dessen Lippen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen hatten. „Ich denke, wir müssen ihm Manieren beibringen, Vernon."

Der rotgesichtige Mann nickte, sein Gesicht in freudiger Erwartung verzogen.

„Du hast Recht, Liebling. Ich glaube, wir waren noch viel zu gut zu ihm! Er muss lernen, die Besseren zu akzeptieren!" Als er die letzte Silbe schrie, stürzte er sich erneut auf Harry. Harry schwang reflexartig sofort seinen Zauberstab und verfrachtete seinen Onkel in die Küche. Natürlich brach die billige Kücheneinrichtung sofort auseinander, kein Möbelstück könnte einem Mann von Onkel Vernons Gewicht und Geschwindigkeit standhalten. Vernon landete in den Holzsplittern und blieb dort liegen. Tante Petunia schrie auf und lief sofort zu ihrem Mann, der still in den Holzsplittern lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Dudley drehte sich zu seinem Cousin um und starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

„B-bitte... t-töte sie nicht...", wisperte er etwas unverständlich, da er mit den Nachwirkungen der Dementoren und seiner Angst vor Harry zu kämpfen hatte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er den angsterfüllten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Cousins erkannte. Ein Klumpen formte sich in seiner Kehle, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Cousins wiedererkannte. Es war derselbe Ausdruck, den er auch in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, als diese von Voldemorts Augen reflektiert worden waren. Damals, als sie sich auf dem Friedhof duelliert hatten. Sein Zauberstabarm hing schlaff an seinem Körper herab, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Fisches. Immer noch waren seine Augen unnatürlich geweitet. Als er sich seiner Tante zuwandte sah er in ihren Augen denselben Ausdruck. Angst. Grenzenlose Angst. Er stolperte zurück, als würde er vor diesen Augen fliehen.

„I-ich..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm in den Sinn kam, warum dieser Gesichtsausdruck ihn so durcheinanderbrachte.

_Sie haben Angst vor mir. Ich bin nicht besser als Voldemort. _

Diese Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, seine Knie gaben nach, als er versuchte, noch einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Weg von seinen geschockten Verwandten. Aber er konnte es nicht übersehen. Er hatte seinen eigenen Onkel mit einem der Unverzeihlichen Flüche bedroht, wenn auch nur indirekt und dann Magie verwendet, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Er drehte sich um und lief in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich an der Tür herabgleiten.

Dafür, dass er seinen Cousin und sich verteidigt, ja, gerettet hatte würden sie seinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und ihn aus der magischen Welt verbannen. Verbannen aus der Welt, in der er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zuhause gefühlt hatte. In seiner Wut über die Entscheidung des Ministeriums hatte er seinen Onkel provoziert, obwohl er dessen Temperament genau kannte, und hatte ihn schwer verletzt und somit ein härteres Urteil provoziert, als es ursprünglich vorgesehen gewesen war. Wenn es sich schon gut angefühlt hatte, seinen Onkel mit einem einfachen Bannzauber zu belegen, was wäre geschehen, wenn er einen anderen Spruch verwendet hätte? Einen schwarzmagischen?

Er begann zu zittern, als er realisierte, dass sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit immer existiert hätte, auch wenn er einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt hätte. Was, wenn seine Verwandten ihn schlugen und hungern ließen, seit er vor ihrer Tür gelegen hatte? Er war ein besserer Mensch als sie und sollte sich nicht auf ihr Niveau herablassen und seine Vorteile ihnen gegenüber ausspielen. Nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens zog er sich auf die Füße und öffnete seinen Koffer. Den Koffer, in dem seine persönlichen Schätze lagen. Der Mantel, der unsichtbar machte, die Karte der Rumtreiber. Beides zog er heraus, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang zu zögern. Er stolperte zu Hedwigs Käfig, seufzte leise, als er der schneewißen Eule aus dem Käfig half und das Fenster öffnete. Seine Eule gab einen verwirrten Laut von sich und neigte den Kopf. Er lächelte leicht, froh darüber, dass sie ihm immer noch vertraute und ihn nicht fürchtete. Er seufzte erneut, als er über ihre weichen Federn strich.

„Du musst wegfliegen, Schöne. Such Sirius und bleib für eine Weile bei ihm. Ich... Ich muss für eine Weile untertauchen", erklärte er seiner Eule. Hedwig legte den Kopf noch schiefer und schuhute leise. Harry lächelte und küsste sie sanft auf ihren weichen, weißen Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Schöne."

Er streckte den Arm, auf dem die Schneeeule saß, aus dem Fenster und Hedwig flog in die Nacht. Als er ihr nachschaute, bis sie nur noch ein weißer Punkt am Nachthimmel war, seufzte Harry, bückte sich und griff nach seinem Feuerblitz. Er warf sich den Mantel, der unsichtbar macht, über, steckte die Karte der Rumtreiber in seine Hosentasche und verließ leise sein Zimmer. Als er einen Blick in die zerstörte Küche warf, sah er seinen Onkel, der etwas neben der Spur war und Tante Petunia und Duley, die ein drama aus dessen Verletzungen machten. Er nickte leicht, als wollte er sich von seinen Verwandten verabschieden und verließ die Wohnung durch die Vordertür.

Einige ‚Pops' ertönten auf der leeren Straße und Harry fuhr herum, versteckt unter dem Umhang seines Vaters und mit griffbereitem Zauberstab. Eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer in blauen Roben waren wie aus dem Nichts auf der Straße aufgetaucht. Eine Kreatur, die vor allen anderen stand, hielt die Gruppe an und Harry musste mehrmals blinzeln, um zu erkennen, dass es sich nicht um eine Kröte handelte, wie er zuvor gedacht hatte, sondern um eine Hexe. Sie hüstelte etwas, der Laut kratzte an Harrys Nerven, obwohl er mehrere Meter von der Hexe entfernt stand.

„Wir wurden beauftragt, den Potterjungen zu fangen. Als Anführerin dieser Aktion und Untersekretärin Cornelius Fudges, gebe ich hiermit die Erlaubnis, jegliche Gewalt anzuwenden, die nötig ist, um den Jungen gefügig zu machen. Das ist notwendig, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Potter Cedric Diggory getötet hat, sehr hoch ist." Das alles sagte sie mit einer so süßen Stimme, dass sich Harrys Zehennägel beinahe aufrollten. Einer der Anderen, ein Auror, wenn er die robe richtig erkannte, ging einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Madam Umbridge, der Junge hat nur etwas unerlaubte Magie verwendet, ist es da wirklich notwendig, ein Dutzend Auroren mit dem Fall zu betrauen? Der Spruch war noch nicht einmal zum Angriff gedacht", argumentierte der männliche Auror. Die krötenähnliche Frau, Umbridge, blieb sofort stehen.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal hören, dass Sie meine Vorgehensweise infrage stellen, Auror Shacklebolt! Außerdem hat der Junge außerdem einen mächtigen Spruch im Beisein von Muggeln verwendet!", schrie sie und vergaß dabei offensichtlich ihre eigenen Gesetze über das Geheimhalten der magischen Welt. Harry indessen hockte da und grübelte über seine neu erhaltenen Informationen nach. Er wusste, dass die Zaubersprüche, für die er seinen Zauberstab gebrauchte, vom Ministerium nachgewiesen werden konnten, aber diese Umbridge redete über ihn, als wäre er der Hauptverdächtige für Cedrics Ermordung. Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, hörte er eine Eule rufen. Schnell blickte er in den Himmel und war erleichtert, dass es nicht seine Hedwig war, sondern eine Schuleule. Eine Schuleule bedeutete, dass Dumbledore versuchte, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Doch bevor die Eule ihm den Brief, den sie in den Klauen trug, überbringen konnte, traf sie ein kränkelnder grüner Lichtblitz aus Umbridges Zauberstab. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er der toten Eule dabei zusah, wie sie gen Boden fiel. Der Auror, Shacklebolt legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Was zur Hölle tun Sie da, Dolores?", erkundigte er sich zornig. Umbridge wand sich mit einem Schnauben aus seinem Griff.

„Ich halte diesen senilen, alten Mann davon ab, das zu tun, was er immer tut; sich in die Angelegenheiten des Ministeriums einmischen! Würden Sie sich jetzt bitte benehmen, oder ich sorge dafür, das Sie schneller in Flammen aufgehen, als sie ihren Zauberstab bewegen können!", erklärte sie laut und vergaß offenbar erneut, dass sie die Gesetze missachtete, deren Einhaltung sie hier erzwingen wollte. Shacklebolt ging einige Schritte zurück, aber er war noch nicht fertig.

„Sie haben den schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche ausgeübt, Dolores", faucht er zurück, und wurde so zornig auf die Frau, wie Harry es schon lange war. Umbridge schnaubte, ein äußerst unhöflicher Laut, der bis an Harrys Ohren getragen wurde.

„Es ist nur illeal, ihn gegen ein anderes menschliches Wesen zu verwenden, Shacklebolt." Sie schien den Auror nicht ernst zu nehmen, was Harry an ihrer abwinkenden Handbewegung erkennen konnte. „Jetzt holen Sie den Jungen! Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, wie sehr er verletzt wird, bevor er sich ergibt, aber wir werden ihn mitnehmen!"

Als die Auroren widerwillig auf das Haus der Dursleys zumarschierten, rannte Harry so schnell er konnte um eines der Nachbarhäuser herum, bevor er auf seinen Besen stieg und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davonflog. Der Ligusterweg Nummer vier wurde unter seinen Füßen immer kleiner, als er als Flüchtling durch die Nacht flog.

* * *

Sein Zauberstab drückte sich in den Hinterkopf des Mannes und der Schwarzmagier versteifte sich sofort. Harry zog den Zauberstab des Mannes aus dessen schwarzen Roben. Schnell tauschte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen den, den er gerade gestohlen hatte, ein und hielt nun den anderen Stab gegen den Kopf des Mannes. Der Mann lachte nervös.

„Sie m-müssen sich ja ziemliche Sorgen um die R-rückverfolgung von Z-zaubern machen, wenn Sie meinen Z-zauberstab verwenden...", grübelte er und versuchte, ruhig und besonnen zu handeln, was ihm offensichtlich nicht gelang. Harry lächelte über die Taktik des Mannes und schob ihn weiter in die Untiefen des Geschäfts.

„Und wenn ich es tue?", fragte er ruhig, er hatte mehr Glück dabei, seine Nervosität zu verbergen, als der Ladenbesitzer. Der kicherte leise und versuchte, die Kontrolle über seine Nerven zu behalten.

„Dann bin ich derjenige, der es sieht", sagte der Mann, der Besitzer des Ladens, gedehnt. Harry seufzte erleichtert.

„Gut, ich dachte schon, ich hätte den Falschen vor meinem Zauberstab", witzelte er, während seine angespannten Nerven ihn dazu zwangen, es zumindest einmal mit Humor zu versuchen. Der Ladenbesitzer lächelte zuvorkommend.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, die Rückverfolgung des Ministeriums zu umgehen?", fragte er, nun setzte der Laden besitzer seinen Charme ein, um an Harry heranzukommen. Harry schüttelte sich innerlich über dessen erbärmlichen Versuch, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, drehte den Mann, den er bedrohte, herum und gab ihm dessen Zauberstab mit einem Grinsen in die Hand.

„Lord Potter", antwortete er mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die bedauerlicherweise nur gespielt war. Der Ladenbesitzer lächelte in einer Art, die in Harry einen Würgereiz auslöste und er musste sich zurückhalten, um sich nicht zu schütteln.

„Ah, Mylord Potter... Mein Name ist Mr Borgin, ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung", erwiderte der Ladenbesitzer in einer Tonlage, die ihm offensichtlich schmeicheln sollte, doch die einzige Auswirkung des Satzes war, dass Harrys Bedürfnis, sich zu schütteln, noch größer wurde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Mr Borgin, ich habe kürzlich eine beträchtliche Menge an Geld erhalten... Es scheint, als wäre die Bereitschaft des Ministeriums, mich wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln genug für die Kobolde, mich auch als solchen zu sehen." Er machte eine Geste, die den gesamten staubigen Laden einschloss. „Und sie haben mir ihren Laden empfohlen, wenn ich die Rückverfolgungsmöglichkeiten von meinem Zauberstab entfernen lassen möchte. Außredem waren sie der Meinung, sie besäßen ein Buch... Ein Buch, das einmal meiner Familie gehörte."

Borgin sah plötzlich etwas verlegen aus und räusperte sich.

„Nun, Sie müssen verstehen, Lord... Gegenstände, die mit Ihrem Überleben als Baby in Verbindung gebracht haben, sind sehr wertvoll", nuschelte er und vergaß die Tatsache, dass er derjenige mit dem unauffindbaren Zauberstab war, als er in Harry glühende grüne Augen starrte. Der neue Lord Potter seufzte und nickte.

„Außerdem wurde mir gesagt, Sie wären loyal genug", er fixierte Borgin mit einem vernichtenden Blick, „solange ich nur genug zahle."

Borgin leckte sich gierig die Lippen.

„Sie beginnen langsam, meine Sprache zu sprechen, Lord Potter. Sie suchen nach einem Weg, den Rückverfolgungsspruch von Ihrem Zauberstab zu lösen, habe ich Recht?", erkundigte er sich, nun mit einem schmierigen Lächelm Gesicht, seit Harry die Bezahlung erwähnt hatte. Harrys Augen verengten sich.

„Und das Buch, Borgin." Er entspannte sich etwas. „Ich wäre bereit, Ihnen tausend Galleonen zu zahlen, wenn Sie ... mir bei einem der Rituale aus dem Buch assistieren."

Brgin kicherte trocken und wies Harry mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm tiefer in den staubigen Laden hinein zu folgen.

„Sie scheinen meine Sprache wirklich gut zu beherrschen, Lord Potter... Ich frage mich, wie Sie das in der kurzen Zeit gelernt haben?", fragte er mmit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Harry erwiderte es und ignorierte seinen Ekel vor dem Mann.

„Kobolde tun alles für eine Galleone."Er ratterte die Verleumdungen der Reinblüter herunter, als würden sie auf seiner Zunge verdorben schmecken. Borgin kicherte etwas, als er bemerkte, dass Harry nicht mit der Haltung der Kobolde gegenüber reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen einverstanden war.

„So heißt es, ja...", schmunzelte er und hielt vor einer unscheinbar aussehenden Kiste an, die groß genug war, um soger einen Zauberstab zu beherbergen, der 17 Zoll * lang war. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ließ Harry seine Fingerspitzen über den Deckel der Kiste gleiten.

„Diese... Prozedur wird die Leistungsfähigkeit meines Zauberstabs doch nicht einschränken, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich leise wispernd. Er war sich der Magie, die der Kiste innewohnte, sehr wohl bewusst. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, das Holz vibrierte schnell und gab dabei ein summendes Geräusch von sich, doch es war nur eine Täuschung, denn sobald er die Hand auf den Deckel legte, gab das Holz keinen Laut von sich. Kopfschüttelnd überreichte er Borgin seinen Zauberstab, mit dem Griff voran. Der Ladenbesitzer neigte bei dieser stillen Vertrauensbekundung leicht den Kopf und öffnete die Kiste, die mit einem sehr unscheinbarem roten Filzstoff ausgelegt war. Dre schmierige Mann legte den Zauberstab vorsichtig hinein und schloss den Deckel. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte verschlagen.

„Es wird seine Arbeit verrichten, aber der Deckel öffnet sich erst, wenn Sie mich bezahlt haben, Lord Potter", erklärte er, vorsichtig, um Harry keinen Grund zu geben, sich aufzuregen. Der nickte jedoch nur und bedeute Borgin mit einer Geste seiner Hand, weiterzusprechen. „Es sind zweihundert Galleonen, Mylord..."

Harry griff in die Innentasche seiner schwarzen Robe und zof einen recht klein aussehenden Beutel heraus. Fein säuberlich und leserlich war an der Seite der Betrag eingestickt, der sich in dem Beutel befand: 200 G. Borgin nickte nur und akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass die Beutel, die aus der Zaubererbank stammten, nie logen, wenn es um ihren Inhalt ging. Er nahm den Beutel an und steckte ihn sofort ein, währenddessen öffnete er die Kiste, in der sich harrys Zauberstab befand. Der nahm seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig wieder an sich und bemerkte fast sofort das kleine Symbol, das in das Holz des Stabes eingraviert war. Er nickte zufrie4den, als er das Potterwappen erkannte.

_Es gibt einige Vorteile dabei, der Kopf eines alten und noblen Hauses zu sein..._

Sofort kehrten seine Gedanken zu seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben zurück und er ließ seinen Zauberstab in den Untiefen seiner langen, fließenden Roben verschwinden, die die Kobolde ihm überlassen hatten, beeindruckt von seiner Verkleidung. Er nickte wieder.

„Sie verstehen Ihr Geschäft, Borgin", stellte Harry fest, bevor er den Mann erneut fixierte. Er funkelte ihn intensiv an und vertraute dabei auf seine ungewöhnlich grüne Augen, die schon zuvor einen hervorragenden Effekt erzielt hatten. Borgin schien unter diesem Blick etwas zusammenzuschrumpfen, aber das schmierige Lächeln verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden das Buch vergessen", gab Borgin zu, bevor er hinter einem Stapel sehr alt wirkender Papiere verschwand. Harry wartete seelenruhig auf Borgins Rückkehr, er war davon überzeugt, dass Borgin nicht so dumm wäre, davonzulaufen – nicht jetzt, da beide Ausgänge (Die Tür und der Kamin) hinter ihm waren. Borgin bewies Loyalität und tauchte nur einen Moment später wieder auf, in seinen Händen hielt er ein Buch, das in sehr altes, schwarzes Leder eingebunden war. Als der Ladenbesitzer das Buch jedoch niederlegte, bemerkte Harry, dass es nicht mit Leder eingebunden war, wie er angenommen hatte – sondern mit Drachenhaut. Borgin öffnete das Buch so vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, es würde unter seinen Fingern zu Staub zerfallen. „Ihre Großmutter war eine Hexe mit beachtlicher Macht... Das ist ein sehr mächtiges Buch", stellte Borgin leise fest.

„In der Tat...", stimmte Harry ihm leise zu, seine Fingerspitzen glitten beinahe nostalgisch über die brüchigen Seiten des Buches. Er blickte Borgin direkt an. „Fünfhundert für das Buch und tausend für das Ritual", bot er ihm an.

Borgin dachte eine Weile über das Angebot nach und verzog schließlich das Gesicht.

„Siebenhundert für das Buch", verlangte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Sechshundert und keinen Knut mehr", stellte er kühl fest. Borgin sah kurz in harrys glühende Augen, bevor er ihm eine Hand hinstreckte.

„Ich bin einverstanden", stellte er schlicht fest. Harry packte seinen Unterarm und lächelte leicht.

„So sei es", antwortete er förmlich, sich des Eides, den der Ladenbesitzer geleistet hatte, wohl bewusst. Borgin lächelte über das Wissen des jungen Mannes.

„So sei es", wiederholte er bedeutungsschwer. Harry ließ Borgins Arm los, er war zufrieden mit sich. Borgin wies ihn an, sich auf einen wackeligen Holzstuhl zu setzen, an dessen Armlehnen schwere, schwarze Ketten befestigt waren. Er schauderte etwas, tat aber, was von ihm verlangt wurde und setzte sich in den Stuhl. Er hhatte sich noch nicht richtig hingesetzt, da erwachten die Ketten zum Leben und fesselten ihn an den Holzstuhl. Nun war er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Borgin nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und verfrachtete Harrys Robe auf den Tisch – nun saß der Teenager nur in dreckigen Jeans und einem ausgeblichenen roten T-Shirt vor dem Ladenbesitzer, doch beide Kleidungsstücke waren einige Nummern zu groß. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand ließ der Ladenbesitzer auch Harrys T-Shirt verschwinden und offenbarte dessen viel zu dünnen Oberkörper. Borgin pfiff leise, als er die Narben sah, die Harrys Brust bedeckten, auch seine Untrarme waren vernabt. Auf dem einen Arm prangte die Narbe, die von dem Zahn des Basilisken herrührte und auf der anderen die Narbe des Rituals, das Voldemort an ihm durchgeführt hatte.

„Sie haben wohl viel erlebt, Mylord", murmelte Borgin, was Harry ein Schnauben entlockte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand die Narben kommentierte, die er im Laufe der Jahre bekommen hatte – zum Großteil von Dudley und dessen Bande. Borgin zuckte leicht zusammen und hatte plötzlich ein filigranes Fläschchen mit schwarzem Inhalt in der Hand. Mit Expertenmiene beäugte er die schwarze Flüssigkeit und goss sie langsam in eine kleine Schüssel. Er bemerkte, dass Harry jeden seiner Handgriffe skeptisch überwachte und lachte gekünstelt. „Basiliskengift, Mylord. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind damit vertraut."

Harry kicherte leise, obwohl er nervös war - er hasste Basiliskengift.

„Das könnte man so sagen", stimmte er Borgin zu, während er an sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts dachte. An sein zweites Jahr, in dem das Basiliskengift durch seine Adern geschossen war. Es war schlimmer gewesen als Voldemorts Cruciatus auf dem Friedhof. Borgin nickte vorsichtig.

„Gut. Dann werden Sie wohl verstehen, dass das ... wehtun wird", murmelte er fast unverständlich, während er einen Pinsel hervorholte und dessen widerspenstige Haare abzupfte und ihn in das Gift tauchte. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass das Gift nicht von dem Pinsel tropfen würde, wandte er sich Harry zu und hielt ihn über die Mitte von Harrys Brust. Harry nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schloss die Augen.

„Tun Sie's", verlangte er hart. Borgin nickte kurz, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und berührte Harrys Haut, um zu beginnen. Harry riss die Augen wieder auf und versuchte seinen Rücken durchzubiegen, doch die magischen Ketten zwangen ihn dazu, in derselben Position zu verharren, nur sein Kopf hatte etwas Freiraum. Er warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, als der Schmerz das Zentrum seines Körpers erreichte. Das Gift floss wie flüssiges Feuer durch seine empfindlichen Venen und verbrannte sein biss seine Zähne zusammen, um den schmerzerfüllten Schrei zu ersticken, der über seine Lippen kommen wollte. Plötzlich schmeckte er Blut und realisierte langsam, dass er sich auf die Lippen gebissen hatte und nun ziemlich heftig aus der Wunde spürte er jedes einzelne Haar des Pinsels, als der über seine empfindliche Haut strich. Trotz des brennenden Schmerzes in seinen Venen spürte er diese leichten Berührungen.. Wann auch immer er die Augen schloss, sah er Lichter vor seinem inneren Auge, was ihn dazu zwang, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, doch erhatte Angst, zu erblinden, wenn er sie schloss, so musste er sie geöffnet halten.

Auch wenn der Schmerz plötzlich angefangen hatte, hörte er doch nur sehr langsam und zögerlich auf. Er spürte, dass Borgin aufhörte, ihn mit dem Gift einzupinseln und betete zu allen ihm bekannten und unbekannten Göttern, deass nun auch der Schmerz vorbei sein würde, doch er wusste genau, dass er vergebens bat. Der Schmerz ebbte nicht ab, trotz seiner ständigen stummen Bitten, er möge doch endlich aufhören. Harry wollte in diesem dunkeln, staubigen Laden keine Schwäche zeigen – es war ihm zuwider. Die Minuten dehnten sich in die Länge, wurden zu einer Ewigkeit, bevor der Schmerz langsam abebbte, bis er nur noch ein taubes Gefühl durch seinen Körper pumpen spürte. Mit jedem einzelnen Herzschlag wurde dieses taube Gefühl weniger, bis die Ketten ihn schließlich freigaben und nutzlos an den Lehnen herabhingen. Sie erlaubten Harry, auf dem Holzstuhl zusammenzusacken, während Borgin sich ihm vorsichtig näherte.

„Lord Potter?", fragte er vorsichtig. Harry hob langsam den Kopf, um nicht noch mehr durcheinanderzukommen, als er es durch das Ritual schon war. Er lächelte Borgin geistesabwesend an.

„Scheint funktioniert zu haben... Entweder das, oder das Leben nach dem Tod unterscheidet sich nicht von meinem ersten...", nuschelte er, sein Humor schien allerdings im Moment fehl am Platz zu sein, wenn man bedachte, was gerade geschehen war. Borgin kicherte nur.

„Es scheint tatsächlich funktioniert zu haben, Mylord. Sie haben allem Anschein nach genügend Potterblut in sich, um von der Schlüsselrune Ihrer Familienkette akzeptiert zu werden", stellte er fest und zeigte auf Harrys Brust. Harry blickte hinunter und lächelte. In der Mitte seiner Brust prangte ein schwarzer, makelloser Kreis, der nicht so leicht wieder verschwinden würde. Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Es klang hart und fremd aus seinem Mund und Borgin ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, er befürchtete, dass der Schmerz, den das Ritual verursachte, Harrys Wahrnehmung der Realität verändert hatte. Harry bewegte seinen Kopf wieder nach vor und er hob einen Finger, der mit dem Ring seiner Familie geschmückt war und fuhr damit stumm den Kreis nach. Er sah zu Borgin, plötzlich war er wieder ernst.

„Noch einmal zweitausend für die Runenkette des Geistes und des Körpers", bot er dem Mann an und fischte einen großén Geldbeutel aus der Tasche der Robe, in der er den Laden betreten hatte. Borgin starrte den Beutel einige Sekunden lang ungläubig an. Auf seiner Seite war ein immenser Betrag eingestickt: 10 000 G. Borgin leckte sich freudig über die Lippen.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie sich noch etwas hier umsehen, Mylord?"


End file.
